


i think i could last at least a week

by drashian



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Prose Poem, Suicide, Trans Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drashian/pseuds/drashian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tony overflows the bath. bruce uses a payphone. pepper is in chicago. jarvis sends a sex tape.</p><p>none of this is the point of this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i think i could last at least a week

**Author's Note:**

> full disclosure: this is a 1,000 word completely unedited (as in i finished this 2 minutes ago) prose poem about bruce and tony
> 
> bruce/tony/pepper is implied and kind of assumed to be A Thing but it's not actually in the story so i'm not tagging it because i'm not THAT ASSHOLE.
> 
> honestly i would say this is mature not explicit but i'm being safe. sex is a happening and it's described in no uncertain terms. in terms of other content, yeah suicide warning, a reference to self harm, trans stuff, etc.
> 
> (title is from [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Su7VOpsl4E).)

he stretches his arms in front of him and layers build up, bones and muscles and ligaments and fat and skin and it's pale and ribbed then it's red and gold armor, hard and dented and those are his arms now.  
he spins and watches his body move imagining the skeleton and muscles and concentrating like if he thinks hard enough he can feel every single fiber as it tenses and relaxes to wheel his body around and fire onto the open glass window out to the sea. the bolt shatters the glass and rides towards the horizon.  
tony is alone and jarvis has learned not to ask questions because when he gets like this there are so many worse things he could be doing than destroying his own property, most of them involving destroying his body.

he wakes up and he is inside of someone else's crater and he thinks fuck, not the desert again, weren't we done with the desert? but that's where he is and he is guessing arizona new mexico maybe nevada but he's not sure about that one, just a general feel to the air and sky.  
and he lays his head back and his body is very very small  
it is hot  
he is naked  
he thinks fuck, that was the stupidest thing i've done since last month

the phone rings and tony says,  
"where are you?" because he is a modern man with caller id and who the fuck even asks who it is any more? it's the 21st century and there is one man on earth who uses a payphone.  
and bruce says, "i'm in the desert, i'm guessing southwest states." so tony starts to tell him to find an airport and get to malibu, it's easy he will buy it but he doesn't get to finish because bruce continues and says "this is kind of embarrassing, but i tried to kill myself again."  
and shit  
tony doesn't say anything

bruce puts his head in his hands and the payphone drops and dangles by the cord. he picks it up slowly. "tony, don't try to tell me—"  
"no, i'm not going to say some preachy thing or cry or ask you why why why would you do this to me—even though i'd like to know because i'm your friend and i think you trust me—but honestly can you get to malibu right now."  
"yeah, i guess" "great i'm also having a shit time i definitely just broke my basement" "sounds like i'd fit in" and they laugh and okay, it's going to be okay

waking up in the desert naked is really not something you should be used to but hey.  
bruce knows okay, walk in a likely direction but honestly any of them work and eventually something will be visible. he found a road, kind of shitty but he followed it (not too closely because he's still naked) and found a town and it's like living those Naked In School nightmares all the time with Him around because finding something to put on your body? fucking rough. but he does it because he knows where to look and he has tony's number memorized because who wouldn't have motherfucking tony stark's number memorized.

he doesn't have to knock or anything because jarvis lets him in and he sees yeah, tony definitely broke the basement and also the living room and actually every room. oops. tony shows up after a second and laughs and says "yeah, it's kind of a mess, i think i'm having a hard time." and bruce is the only person who thinks that’s fucking hilarious.

"your tits got bigger, i swear to god they got bigger."  
"that's not even true, where the fuck are you seeing that?"  
and tony grabs bruce's chest and shows him yeah, it's a little more than his cupped hands now and since bruce is already naked and his hands are all over him this is the time where they make out and it's nice and it's wet and it's cool and it's not the fucking desert (he is so done with deserts)  
"can't you keep your stupid horny hands away from me?"  
"haven't seen you in a while so please just fuck me. right now."  
he doesn't fuck him right then, bruce just laughs and teases him a bit and goes to make them both dinner because god he has not eaten.

he eats a lot, fills his stomach because He was probably doing his thing for a couple days and He never fucking eats which is stupid so bruce is left to deal with this awful weak body. and after he's full he takes a bath and tony keeps picking the lock so after the third time he lets him come in and five minutes later tony is rocking on bruce's three fingers and water is overflowing everywhere tony is so loud every single time and he is pressing the heel of his hand on bruce's clit and bruce is rubbing tony's with his middle finger just that way tony hates it makes him so fucking frustrated and  
when they come the water spills everywhere and tony says "someone will clean that up" but there's actually no one else in the house  
so post coitus toweling the white linoleum floor is a new romantic idea tony says and winks  
bruce laughs and stoops down and picks up the dripping towels and squeezes one on tony's head

they fall into bed together and tony asks jarvis where pepper is and pepper is in chicago, fuck, they both miss her and tony says "jarvis, tell pepper what's up" and jarvis says "should i include the bath incident?" and bruce says no but tony says yes, hell yes, send pepper the footage of that because that was one good orgasm  
and bruce shakes his head and late he whispers that even if tony gives really good handjobs he still wants to die most of the time and tony curls around him and replies yeah, it's okay to feel like that but i like it when you're alive and bruce says yeah, yeah, and plans to stick around for at least a few more days.

**Author's Note:**

> TONY AND BRUCE ARE BOTH DFAB TRANS GUYS AND BRUCE HASNT HAD TOP SURGERY AND ALSO DOESNT BIND BECAUSE HULK


End file.
